


F/K Valentine

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Canada, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Northern Lights, Sharing Body Heat, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Fraser spend their Valentine's together on the quest :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	F/K Valentine

  



End file.
